powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldgoyle
The Goldgoyle was Divatox's last and most powerful monster and the primary antagonist of the first part of the two-part season finale episode of ''Power Rangers Turbo'' "Chase into Space". He succeeded in his mission, which was to destroy the Turbo Megazord and Rescue Megazord. During his entire time on the show, he was a giant monster, and was nicknamed "The Most Destructive Monster in the Whole Universe." He was among the strongest monsters in the entire franchise due to his incredible firepower and his absurd durability. He was easily able to best the Turbo and Rescue Megazords with absolutely no trouble which were stated to be more powerful than the Zeozords which were stronger than all of the Mighty Morphin Zords . Character History Goldgoyle was hired from an outside source (presumably the United Alliance of Evil) as a final attempt to defeat the Power Rangers. He was first seen on a moon, where Divatox was highly impress with this monster and sent him down as the final attempt to defeat the Turbo Power Rangers once and for all. He appear in front of them in a red and black robe before transforming into his true form, after he introduced himself to the Rangers and mocked them. They mocked him right back but he showed that he meant business by using his signature lightning breath to take the five of them down. The Rangers summoned the Rescue Megazord to battle this super monster. Initially, the Rescue Megazord was able to dodge Goldgoyle's attacks but when Goldgoyle ruined their weapons, they called on the Artillery Cannons, which had no effect whatsoever on Goldgoyle. He then tossed some energy of his own at the Rescue Megazord. T.J tried in desperation to self-destruct the Rescue Megazord, which slowly walked over and held onto Goldgoyle, who was surprised at what was going on for a second, then after the explosion, he remained intact and taunted them. The only option left was the Turbo Megazord which despite being weaker overall, could get in closer. The Turbo Megazord used a special variation of the Spinout, dodging Goldgoyle's mouth blasts, shooting itself through the monster, a finisher much more powerful than the original and even more potent than the Artillery Cannons. It did not finish off Goldgoyle, but it did a great amount of damage that the monster didn't let on to. He used what was left of the spinout energy and infused some of his own to create the biggest blast he could to hit the Turbo Megazord, which went down in three hits but wasn't destroyed. All that was left to do was fire the Turbo RAM at his mouth. The RAM normally would have been eaten with little to no effect on the monster's insides, but the Turbo Megazord drill spinout through his midsection weakened him enough inside that he was destroyed when the Turbo Rangers launched their Turbo RAM Cannon, in self-destruct mode, into Goldgoyle's mouth, causing both of them to explode, and thus, Goldgoyle is destroyed for good. Personality Goldgoyle was an arrogent and ruthless monster that likes to mock his victims of how strong he is. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''True to his history, Goldgoyle is one of the strongest monsters in Turbo, powerful enough to beat both the Turbo and Rescue Megazord. *'Durability:' Goldgoyle has incredibly thick skin (seemingly made of gold) that makes all external attacks completely inaffective. He took powerful hits and blows from the Rescue Megazord's blasters, getting self-destructed at point-blank range by the Rescue Megazord it self and getting drilled through in the midsection by the Turbo Megazords powered up spinoff finisher, and he still did not get a scratch on him. The only way to destroy him was to fire something into his mouth and explode inside as any attacks on his external body has no effect. *'Flight:' Goldgoyle can fly at high speeds thanks to the jet thrusters under his boots, they were only used once to fly down to earth. *'Lighting Breath:' Goldgoyle's signature attack. Goldgoyle can fire powerful red lighting beams from his mouth. When used on the normal sized Rangers, a single blast took all five of them down. When used on the Rescue Megazord, it was able to damage it to the point that the Rangers were forced to attempt a suicide attack. *'Energy Absorb:' Goldgoyle can absorb his enemy's attacks with his hands. He used this to redirect the Rescue Megazord's Artillery Power finisher. **'Energy Reflect:' Afterwords he can fire a large orange energy beam back at the enemy. *'Focus Blast:' Goldgoyle's strongest attack, he can charge up orange energy from around the area and will fire orange energy balls, they are very strong, powerful enough to bring down the Turbo Megazord in just three hits. Arsenal * '''Tentacles:' Goldgoyle can launch red tentacles from his shoulders to wrap his targets. ** Lighting Effect: Goldgoyle can also electrocute his tentacles with red lighting as well. Behind the Scenes Portrayal He is voiced by Tom Wymer. Notes *Goldgoyle is the only monster in Turbo to be giant at the start of their episode. *During the first few seconds of Goldgoyle's entrance, his Sentai counterpart, Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus can be seen. In Carranger, Exhaust is the evil mastermind of the series, and his counterpart Goldgoyle is actually his second "fighting form" he assumed. Exhaus was replaced by Divatox as the evil mastermind of US adaption. *Goldgoyle is the fifth and final monster not to originally belong to DIvatox's army. The first was Wolfgang Amadeus Griller , the second was Clockster (since she didn't know who he was), the third was the Maniac Mechanic and the fourth was Count Nocturne . *Originally, the "Turbo Ram" was an expired yōkan (used to make monsters grow) which shrunk him and made him too sick to fight. The Carrangers then finished him off with a car charge attack. THis was presumably not used ijn Turbo for three reasons; #The car attack was never used in Turbo at any point. #The monstere would suddenly revert to his first form which was an error as it was. #Rygog would have been the one to shrink him and that would have made no sense. #It wouldn't make any sense for a monster who is giant by default to suddenly shrink back down. *Goldgoyle's name comes from the words Gold '''and '''Gargoyle. *He is the second monster/villain to destroy a Megazord. The first was Rito Revolto. The third was Ecliptor, the fourth was Tankenstein, the fifth and sixth was both Diabolico and Olympius, the seventh was Master Org, the eighth was Lothor, the ninth Zeltrax, the tenth was Octomus the Master, the 11th was Venjix, the 12th was Master Xandred. and the 13th was Emperor Mavro. *Goldgoyle was the first monster to singlehandedly destroy every Megazord used by a Ranger group. While Rito Revolto had managed to destroy the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord, he only did so with the aid of several other monsters. Also, he was a main antagonist and not a monster. This status would remain unchallenged until Master Org destroyed all the Wild Zords in Wild Force (and even then, they didn't remain destroyed). Octomus and Black Lance destroy Megazords (but in fact the Rangers used theirs powers to transform in Mystic Zords and then Megazords). **In fact, if you ignore Master Org and Rito since they're main villains and not monsters of the week, Goldgoyle is the only monster to destroy every Megazord a Ranger team has. The only villains to destroy more Megazods was Master Xandred but even then, they were not complete Megazords and (aside from the default Megazord) are presumably intact somewhere else. *Goldgoyle is the second final Sentai boss to have a Power Rangers counterpart that was just a generic monster; the first was Lt. Colonel Shadam, whose counterpart, Mondo the Magician, was only in two episodes. Hydro Hog was the opposite, in Kakuranger he was just a monster-of-the-day. *Goldgoyle is also the third monster/villain to attack the Turbo Megazord during the Spinout attack. The first was Metallosaurus, and the second was Strikeout. **Electrovolt attemopted to shock the Megazord when it was approaching but it had not "spun out" yet. See Also References Category:Turbo Monsters Category:PR Final Monster Category:Naturally Giant Monsters Category:PR Electrical Monsters